As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is an information handling system (IHS). An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for such systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Typically, an IHS may provide a display utilized to visually present data. Various types of displays may include cathode ray tubes (CRTs), projection displays, and flat panel displays. Frequently, a flat panel display may be utilized in space constrained areas and may be aesthetically pleasing to consumers. For instance, flat panel displays may often be utilized in portable IHSs (e.g., laptops, handhelds) where space and size is a concern. While consumers may find thinner displays more aesthetically pleasing, the display may become less rigid as components of the display assembly are made thinner.
The IHS display, its assembly and system chassis may be adhered (e.g., laminated) together to impart improved rigidity of the display. For instance, components of a display assembly such as a light guiding element (i.e., light guide), reflective film and display housing, may be laminated to provide a more rigid display assembly. However, by utilizing an adhesive to attach a light guide to the reflective film and display housing, the optical properties of the light guide and/or display may be impaired. In particular, space between components of a display assembly may prevent the light guide from properly reflecting light as intended. Thus, a need exists for methods and systems for improving rigidity of an IHS display, such as by a lamination process, while maintaining the optical properties of the display.